1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing technology for a social game in which a plurality of users participate through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a social game in which a plurality of users participate through a network using an SNS (Social Networking Service) is widespread. A network game in which information processing apparatuses such as PC (Personal Computer) terminals and portable terminals are used to communicate with a game server so that information is exchanged among users to facilitate communication with each other is provided.
In a so-called network match game, among such a network game, for example, users perform a battle against each other; or users form a team with each other to perform a battle against an opponent team or a virtual enemy. For example, JP 2006-192142 A discloses a network ranking system that performs ranking processing based on game scores of players who participate in such a match-type network game.